The Only One
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Lo que consiguieron separar mediante artimañas, el destino volverá a juntar. Secuela de White Wishes.[SasuHina Yaoi](Editando)
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu [SasuHina]  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/ Comfort/Humor

\- Hablan  
\- _"Recuerdos"_

 _ **Nota:** Este Fic es la Secuela de White Wishes_

 _ **Nota 2:**_ _Este capítulo estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. El siguiente, quien sabe._

 **o** O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**

 **Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **The Only One**

Maldición. Todo me daba vueltas. Se supone que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto, a despertar con la boca agria, con la sensación de que te estuvieran apretando el cráneo, pero a pesar de que ya van más de dos años con esta temática, siempre era lo mismo.

¿Para qué decir que dejaría de beber después de cada sesión? Si estaba claro que solo serían simples palabras, las cuales terminarían llevándoselas el viento.

Irritado de esta mierda de vida, maldigo por bajo al percibir un peso sobre mi pecho. Al parecer una vez más había traído a alguien conmigo para pasar la noche. ¿Cuántos habían pasado por aquí, desde que me convertí en modelo? Ya había perdido la cuenta. No era como si me importasen, ya que solo eran una herramienta de desahogo, un intento por llenar ese maldito vacío que siento en mi interior.

Sin ningún tacto me aparto para sentarme en la orilla de mi cama de dos plazas, causando que el chico de cabello azulino despertase asustado, mirándome sin comprender mi reaccionar. Tomando las sábanas color negro para cubrir mis partes bajas, me puse de pie para mirarlo desde esa altura.

Se acabó el juego. Vístete y lárgate. ─ Sin importarme sus reclamos, sus amenazas, me meto a la ducha para sacarme el olor de esta persona, para borrar los recuerdos de una noche de alcohol y sexo, como tantas otras veces. Mi vida a estas alturas era un círculo vicioso, uno que sentía que me ahogaría en cualquier momento.

Después terminar de asearme por completo, de ponerme unos pantalones holgados, salí a buscar algo con que callar mi estómago. Al entrar a mi habitación tras salir del baño, me percaté de que ese estorbo ya no estaba, pero otra de igual sobrenombre había salido de su cueva en su lugar. Realmente había sido una estupidez aceptar el noviazgo impuesto por mi padre, solo para que me dejase en paz de una maldita vez. Un día de estos debía echarle de mi departamento, decirle que hasta que el compromiso no se hiciera realidad, no le quería ver todas las mañanas cantándome el mismo cuento.

¿Hasta cuándo te aburrirás, Sasuke-kun? ─ Ahí empezó el sermón diario. ¿Se da cuenta acaso que no hago ni el más mínimo intento por prestarle atención? ¿O es que le gusta hablarle al aire? ─ ¿Te das cuenta que todos a quienes traes, tienen similitudes con…?

Cierra el pico Karin ─ Le corte furioso ─ No se te ocurra nombrarlo, si no quieres que te saque a patadas de aquí.

¿Quién se creía para venir a meterse en mi vida, para nombrar a esa persona? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerlo, en recordarme lo que había pasado?

Soy tu prometida Sasuke-kun. No puedes correrme… ─ Imposible no sonreír con sorna ante sus vocablos. ¿En verdad pensaba que con un simple título como ese, me tenía amarrado a su lado? Sera idiota. ─ ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

De lo tonta que puedes ser. ─ Dije antes de comenzar a comer el pan que había hecho. Y tal como era de esperarse, prosiguió con su circo matutino, sacando incluso a relucir que era una ingeniera comercial, como si eso fuera a quitar el hecho de que era una estúpida en muchas cosas. ─ Si tanto te molesta, ¿Por qué te empeñas en salir tan temprano de tu dormitorio?

¡Porque soy tu prometida, maldita sea! ─ Importancia cero para mí, nuevamente. ¿Debería dejarla hablando sola como siempre? Tenía una sesión de fotos en una hora más después de todo. ─ ¡Deberías respetarme como tal!

Tsk. Eres molesta. ─ Murmure tras terminar de comer el ultimo bocado, centrándome en su expresión, aquella que reflejaba su rabia. Que pérdida de tiempo. ─ Que no se te olvide que estas aquí por decisión de mi padre. A mí no me interesas, y eso lo sabes.

Ya era suficiente. Podía quedarse alegando sola, como si me importase. Solo quería dejar todo atrás, olvidarme del pasado una vez más.

Fue en eso que el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Era mi agente Hatake Kakashi, que seguramente llamaba para recordarme del evento, y por supuesto de otras cosas muy comunes también.

 _¿Sasuke?_ ─ Consulto al aceptar la llamada. Hpmh. ¿Quién más esperaba que fuera? ─ _Debo suponer que te has levantado hace poco, ¿no?_

¿Qué? Si te vas a poner como Karin, voy a cortar. ─ Odio cuando trata de tomar el lugar de mi padre, dándome esos discursos de lo que era bueno para mi vida, y lo que no. ¿Qué podían saber ellos? Era mí maldita vida, y yo haría lo que quisiera con ella.

 **…**

Como era de esperarse, aún con mis palabras, ese entrometido de mi agente me reclamo por irme con el último modelo. ¿Qué un día alguien podía enterarse de mis actos? ¿Qué por despecho alguno de ellos podía dar alguna entrevista en mi contra?. Como si me fuera a importar eso. Era su palabra contra la mía. Eran esos modelos mediocres, contra el modelo popular del momento.

No les convenía hablar de mí, no si querían surgir en este rubro.

Pero eso no era lo que me estaba molestando en estos momentos que conducía hasta el estudio fotográfico, era el nombre de quien iba a ser el fotógrafo de turno, el manager de mi nueva compañera de trabajo.

Con que nos volveremos a ver, Sai… ─ El rojo del semáforo detuvo mi camino, permitiendo que me sumergiera en los recuerdos, el momento en que conocí a ese tipo. Desde que le vi, en como note como le miraba, me di cuenta de sus intenciones, cosa que Hinata parecía ignorar.

 _"Tú eres su amiga, ¿no? ¿Cómo no vas a saber dónde está? ─ Ya no sabía qué hacer, donde ir. Habían sido muchos días desde que asistió por última vez a clases, donde no respondía ninguna de mis llamadas. Inclusive su departamento parecía no estar habitado. ¿Cómo podía desaparecer así no más?. No me había dejado otra opción. Esa chica rubia del café era mi última carta. ─ ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¡Respóndeme maldición!_

 _Maldije a los cuatro vientos por no quedarme callado, porque buscarte como un estúpido enamorado, por no ser capaz de mandarte al demonio y aferrarme a mi orgullo. Pero simplemente no podía, todo era tan irreal, tan similar de alguna manera a lo ocurrido hace años atrás con la partida de mi madre._

 _¿Por qué todos a quienes amo, me dejan atrás en el olvido?_

 _…Y-Yo lo siento Sasuke-kun… ─ ¿Qué sentía? Ocultaba algo ¿verdad?. Estaba seguro que era así, su mirada me lo indicaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había marchado? . No tenía sentido, nada lo tenía a este punto. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber cualquier cosa, aunque fuese mínimo. Fue ahí que el recuerdo de ese fotógrafo llegaba a mí. ¿Podría ser…?_

 _Ese sujeto. El fotógrafo… ─ ¿Por qué su expresión cambio levemente al nombrarlo? ¿Acaso mis suposiciones no eran erradas?"_

El sonido de las bocinas atrás de mi coche me saco de mis pensares, captando que la luz ya había cambiado, que al parecer el pasado no quería dejarme ir, como siempre en mi vida.

 **…**

No quería toparme con ese maldito, con su estúpido rostro, el cual solo me trae recuerdos que por estos tres años he tratado de borrar de mi mente, de mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué sigo recordándote Hinata? ¿Por qué te empeñas en aparecer en mis memorias?

Un golpe detuvo mi camino dentro del set, al cual había llegado recién. Con desagrado baje la mirada hacia aquello que había detenido mi andar, encontrándome con unos ojos blanquecinos, los cuales me observaban con un eje de ¿desconcierto?

Me había quedado perdido en esa mirada, en su cabello azulino cortado al estilo princesa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué era esta extraña emoción?

…L-Lo siento. Y-Yo… ─ El tono suave de su voz hizo que llevase mi atención a su boca, a sus diminutos labios color rosa pálido, que temblaban sin saber que decir. ─… Y-Yo…

Hikari ─ La voz de una tercera persona me saco de mi estupefacción, causando que tanto yo como esa chica volviéramos a ver a quien acababa de aparecer en escena. Sin darme cuenta mi ceño se frunció al percatarme de quien se trataba, al apreciar cómo se acercaba para colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla de esta mujer. ─ ¿Pensabas escapar?

Pude percibir por unos segundos nuevamente la mirada de esa chica sobre mi persona, antes de bajarla al suelo, notando como también apretaba sus manos, las cuales mantenía unidas a la altura de su corazón. Aquel actuar fue suficiente para que ese estúpido fotógrafo notara mi presencia, para que posara su atención en mí mientras sonreía falsamente.

Uchiha Sasuke. Es un placer verte nuevamente. ─ Con desagrado aprecie como extendía su mano para saludarme como si fuéramos conocidos, amigos de antaño. ¿Es que no sabía cuánto me desagradaba? No era más que una molestia.

No lo es para mí. ─ Dije tras ignorar su fingida cordialidad, al pasar a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de mis blue jeans.

Tan simpático como siempre. ¿Es que aún estas estancado en el…? ─ Yo sabía que iba a decir, y por eso mismo no tarde en voltear a encararle. Pero mis intenciones de callarle fueron detenidas al ver la reacción de esa mujer, al notar como llamaba a ese desgraciado interrumpiendo sus vocablos. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos al nombrarle, al decirle que se detuviese.

¿Podría ser que ese tipo le haya contado lo ocurrido? ¿Es que me tenía lastima?

Irritado les ignoro, marchándome por fin de ese sitio para ir en búsqueda de ese imbécil de Kakashi, antes de que me llame nuevamente por mi retraso.

 **…**

En silencio contemplo a quien era maquillada a unos metros de mí, sin poder despegar mis ojos de los suyos, de sus finas facciones adornadas por un suave sonrojo en sus pómulos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué una extraña emoción circulaba por mi cuerpo con solo verle, al recorrer todo su ser con mi mirada?

Aun cuando platicaba con ese sujeto, no podía despegar mis pupilas de sus movimientos, apreciando la suavidad de estos, los nervios que brotaban por los poros de su pálida piel.

¿Acaso era que mi presencia le causaba aquello? ¿Podría sentir lo mismo que estaba expresando yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era exactamente esto?

Espero que no estés planeando llevarla a tu cama esta noche, Sasuke. ─ La voz seria de mi manager me saco de mi cavilaciones, provocando que desviase mi atención hacía su persona, que meditase sobre lo recién escuchado. Una imperceptible sonrisa se había instalado en mis labios sin que me diese cuenta. ─ Olvídalo. No puedes. Ella al parecer es la novia del fotógrafo.

Al escuchar aquello, mis ojos volvieron hacia esas dos personas, apreciando así su cercanía, la confianza que a simple vista parecían tener. No sabía porque, pero aquello lo hacía aún más divertido.

La quería en mi lecho esta noche, apreciar esas blanquecinas orbes que tenía por ojos cuando llegase al orgasmo. Escuchar esa diminuta boca soltar leves gemidos con cada embestida, mientras sus pómulos se coloreaban no solo por la vergüenza, sino por el calor del momento compartido. Y mucho más si con eso lograba cabrear a ese maldito de Sai.

 _"¡Abre la puerta, si no lo haces la tirare abajo!. ─ No tarde en llegar rápidamente al lugar donde vivía ese tipo. Apenas logre sacarle a esa mujer su ubicación, rápidamente fui hasta la dirección en cuestión, hasta a aquel condominio en el cual parecía vivir. ─ ¡Que abras te di…!_

 _Pero mis gritos quedaron detenidos a medio camino al abrirse lentamente la puerta, al notar a ese tipo salir para cerrar a sus espaldas. Velozmente le agarre de la camisa que llevaba puesta, a acercarme a su rostro con furia. Estaba seguro que él sabía algo. Él y esa mujer amiga de mi pareja._

 _¿Dónde está Hinata? ─ Pregunto sin rodeos, sin soltarle ni un segundo, mucho más al ver como sonreía levemente. ¿Es que se estaba burlando de mí? ¿Quería que le golpease? ─ Tú sabes dónde está, ¿cierto?_

 _¿Por qué debería? ─ Porque desde que te vi, me di cuenta que te gusto ¿o me equivoco? ¿Por qué él no me dejaría porque si? Menos porque había dicho que me amaba, que le gustaba más que la idiota de Naruko… ─ Y si supiera donde está, ¿crees que te diría?_

 _Ahí estaban esas palabras, las cuales implícitamente me decían que le gustaba, que si fuera por él nosotros no deberíamos estar juntos._

 _Eres un… ─ Iba a pegarle, a descargar mi furia en su estúpido rostro sonriente, pero nuevamente mis palabras se veían interrumpidas, esta vez por las suyas._

 _¿No crees que se fue por algo? ─ ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué se marcharía sin decirme siquiera adiós? A pesar de que el día anterior a su desaparición habíamos hecho el amor hasta caer rendidos. Él me amaba, yo lo sabía, lo había sentido en sus besos, en su cuerpo, en cómo se aferraba a mi piel mientras me decía que me quería. ─ Todos aburren Uchiha Sasuke, y tú no debes ser la excepción._

 _La imagen del moreno marchándose mientras me decía que se había aburrido asalto mis pensares. Era él junto con otra figura más, una que a penas y lograba recordar, pero su largo cabello azulino me mostraba que se trataba de mi madre, de la mujer que me abandono cuando aún era un crio._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Es que podría ser cierto? ¿Y si mi madre también estaba aburrida de todo, de mí?_

 _Sin darme cuenta el peso de sus vocablos sucumbió en todo mí ser, causando que le soltase, que bajase la mirada en un intento de ocultar lo mucho que me había afectado, mis enormes deseos de sacar todo esto que sentía en el pecho, de desahogarme._

 _Te ves cómo alguien que siempre ha tenido todo lo que quiere. ─ Ya nada llegaba a mí. No podía creer que todo esto estuviese ocurriendo. Que haya abierto mi corazón a alguien después de prometer jamás hacerlo, solo para que terminase de la misma manera. ─ Ahora sabrás lo que es no tener todo lo que se desea, como es la vida en realidad._

 _Todas las personas que quería me hacían daño, me dejaban cuando más les necesitaba."_

Ya no necesitaba sentimientos estúpidos, personas que dijesen amarme solamente para conveniencia propia, hasta que se aburriesen. Ahora era yo quien las utilizaba, quien les sacaba provecho hasta que me hartasen, hasta que encontrase alguien más con quien pudiese divertirme.

 **…**

No podía evitar maldecir por bajo al apreciar como ese idiota de Sai no se le despegaba, como no la dejaba sola en ningún momento. A pesar de que la sesión termino hace varios minutos, inclusive ahora que nos encontrábamos todos reunidos festejando lo bien que todo había salido, tal como siempre pasaba.

Reunidos en un local, en una mesa previamente reservada, con comida y tragos a destajo. Todos bebiendo, comentando lo bien que nos habíamos complementado en las fotos, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. No pude evitar sonreír ante tal estupidez. Yo solo había actuado como normalmente lo hacía a la hora de posar para una revista, con el mayor profesionalismo posible. Después de todo era como me ganaba el dinero, lo que le encabronaba la existencia a mi padre.

No podía perder aquello.

Aunque no iba a negar que esa mujer lo había hecho muy bien. Tenía un aire de niña buena, que contrarrestaba a la perfección con la imagen que siempre trataban de mostrar de mí.

Éramos el clásico poster del demonio queriendo corromper al ángel de luz.

Mi oscura mirada fue a parar nuevamente a la figura de esa chica, como se mantenía en silencio. Se notaba a leguas su incomodidad, aquello que logro ocultar a la perfección en el momento en que la cámara nos apuntó en el comienzo de la sesión de hoy.

Ambos éramos buenos profesionales, buenos para ocultar lo que realmente sentíamos. Aunque ella solamente lo hacía a la hora de trabajar, mientras en mi caso, la máscara que me puse desde ese día quedo tan sujeta en mí, que ya casi ha pasado a ser mi verdadero rostro.

Ahora que recuerdo, su nombre es Hikari, ¿no?. Este significa luz. Un nombre perfecto para mí, para sumergir en mis tinieblas, en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

No me daría por vencido en la meta de esta noche tan pronto, menos cuando veo que se ha puesto de pie, pidiendo disculpas porque iba a ir al tocador.

Al apreciar como comenzaba a alejarse, no tarde en decir que saldría a tomar aire. Por suerte ese fotógrafo de mala muerte estaba siendo entretenido por nuestros contratistas, dándome la oportunidad perfecta para apresurarme, para que este ser oscuro fuese en búsqueda de esa luz. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande al verla en medio de ambos tocadores (hombres – mujeres), como si dudase a cual entrar, hasta que por fin después de tanta indecisión, accedió al que menos esperaba.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? ¿Sería acaso que…?

Sin que se percatase de mi presencia, seguí sus pasos, cerrando la puerta tras de mi al notarnos solos; provocando que voltease asustada a verme tras pasar el pestillo.

…¿S-Sasuke-kun…? ¿Q-Que estas…? ─ Me sentía como un lobo hambriento tras su presa al verle retroceder con cada paso dado hacía su persona. Me gustaba ver sus reacciones, su nerviosismo con mi sola presencia.

Era un pequeño ratoncito asustadizo, uno que se veía completamente delicioso con ese vestido celeste pálido.

La pregunta correcta no seria. ¿Qué haces tú en el baño de hombres? ─ Al verla por fin acorralada en una de las paredes, impidiéndole la añorada escapatoria con mis brazos a cada lado de su rostro, deleitándome con ese desconcierto en sus facciones, con esos nervios a flor de piel. Maldición. Me estaba poniendo duro de solo verle así, tan pendiente de mis movimientos, de lo que fuera a hacerle.

Podía leerla completamente. Algo en mi interior me decía que ella me deseaba tanto como yo.

…Y-Yo me e-equivoque. ─ Musito en un hilo de voz, claramente perturbada por mi cercanía, porque en un segundo mis labios estaban a centímetros de los suyos. ─…N-No me fije…

¿Me creía idiota, o qué? Sabía perfectamente que no había sido así, que el entrar al baño de hombres había sido por decisión propia después de verle titubear por unos segundos. Estoy seguro que lo había hecho a propósito, solamente porque sabía que vendría a por ella.

¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ─ Murmure sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con mi aliento, mordiéndome las ganas por terminar de acortar esta milimétrica distancia que nos separaba. ─ Tengamos nuestra propia celebración en mi departamento, en mi cama.

No pude contener más mis deseos, mi anhelo por probar sus labios. Menos al notar el gemido contenido que provocaron mis palabras, mi invitación al pecado.

Esa mujer seria mía esa noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Chapter 1:-**

 ** _Notas Dark:_** _Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Este primer capítulo es mi regreso al fandom SasuHina. Así es. Después de tanto tiempo alejada, con mis ideas más claras, he decidido volver. Lo había prometido ¿no?. Solo necesitaba calmar mi corazón, encontrar mi centro nuevamente._

 _Este es el fandom que me hizo escribir, que me llevo a conocer maravillosas personas. ¿Cómo abandonarlos para siempre? Imposible._

 _Además, se lo debía a mis amados antis, a quienes siguen jodiendo a los amantes del SasuHina por no gustar de las parejas "canon". Este capítulo es dedicado a ellos. Se los había prometido en mi tumblr, y las promesas se cumplen._ d(ゝ∀･)

 _Eso sí queridos lectores. Como me he dado cuenta que en muchos fics varios leen, guardan en favoritos, siguen la historia, pero no comentan, he decidido poner una especie de meta para seguir. La cual consistirá en:_

 _Si me llegan más de ocho comentarios en este primer capítulo, la historia será continuada. Si yo veo que no dejan comentarios, pero se guardan en favs, se lee o sigue, etc, la dejare hasta ahí no más._

 _¿Es lo justo no creen?_

 _Comentar no cuesta nada después de todo, ¿no están de acuerdo?. Después de todo a través de estos los autores sabemos si está siendo del agrado de los lectores o no. Además que ustedes saben que yo estoy en otros fandoms ahora también, y en donde vea más apoyo, ahí será en donde más participare escribiendo con más rapidez las continuaciones._

 _Después de este primer capítulo, escribiré un One-shot OsoIchi (Osomatsu-san), y luego vere cual de mis historias tiene más apoyo (comentarios), y esa será en la que me concentrare para continuar inmediatamente. Osea. Si el One-shot OsoIchi llega a tener más comentarios que este primer capítulo, que el último chapter de Cold Cherry (Fic AyaHina), me pondría enseguida a escribir otro shot de esa pareja. Pero si hay más de este, el segundo capítulo lo tendría lo más rápido que pueda, ya que me centraría en este inmediatamente._

 _Espero se haya entendido. Si no es así, no duden en consultarme. Con gusto aclarare dudas._

 _Besitos_

 _PD: Espero nos leamos en el segundo capítulo, ya que tengo pensado una buena trama para esta secuela._

 ** _D_** _ark **A** my-chan _


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu [SasuHina]  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/ Comfort/Humor

\- Hablan  
\- _"Recuerdos"_

 ** _Nota:_** _Este Fic es la Secuela de White Wishes_

 ** _Nota 2:_** _Este capítulo estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Hinata. El siguiente, quien sabe._

 **o** O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**

 **Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **The Only One**

 _No podía despegar mis ojos de este tesoro. Me sentía avergonzado, como una colegiala al recibir un regalo de su novio. Si bien era cierto que era un presente de mi pareja, ¿Por qué seguía comparándome con una mujer?. Creo que no importa el género cuando estás enamorado. Simplemente el amor te hace actuar de esta forma, ¿no?_

 _Incluso cuando ya iba caminando solo rumbo a casa, era imposible quitar esta sonrisa de mi rostro. Seguramente lucía como un tonto a la vista de los demás, pero era imposible borrar estas emociones de mi ser. Lo tenía pintado en toda mi cara._

 _Mordiendo mi labio inferior, un recuerdo acudió a mí. Era una escena de esos mangas que tanto me ayudaron. Y no podía evitar cuestionarme si era cierto._

 _Un anillo significa matrimonio. Un collar significa que eres como una mascota…_

 _¿Y qué significaba una cadena? ¿Acaso no tenía el significado de unas esposas?_

 _Mis mejillas se tornaron calientes al salir de mis recuerdos, de mis pensares. Y no sé porque el encuentro con ese fotógrafo vino a mi mente en un flash. ¿Acaso era para marcar que ya estaba con alguien?_

 _¿Sasuke-kun era así de posesivo?_

 _La respuesta era tan clara, que no hacía falta pensarlo mucho. Pero aun así me sentía feliz con esas sensaciones. Siempre he querido ser útil, sentirme querido y necesitado por una persona, y siento que él es ese alguien, ese que tanto espere._

 _Nuevamente tenía en instalada mis labios esta felicidad, no podía evitarlo._

 _Hyuga Hinata. Debemos hablar. ─ Un tono duro de voz me saco de mis ensoñaciones, invitándome a posar mi atención hacía donde había provenido. Mi mirar mostro su asombro. No podía ser…_

 _¿Qué hacía el Padre de Sasuke-kun, fuera de los departamentos donde vivo?_

 _Mi caminar se detuvo por unos segundos al verle, al visualizar a ese sujeto en mi camino, esperándome. Sabía que era eso, su expresión me lo indicaba. No iba a negar que tenía cierto grado de miedo, porque así era, pero no importaba que dijese, yo me mantendría firme en mis sentimientos. Al pesar aquello instintivamente mi mano fue conducida hacía la contraria, donde se encontraba puesta aquella muestra de afecto._

 _Era mi fuerza, mis sentimientos por esa persona. No flaquearía._

 _Con aquella determinación en mis ojos me pare frente a ese sujeto vestido de terno color azul marino, tan presentable como el empresario que era, mostrando su superioridad en todo sentido._

 _Buenas Noches Señor Uchiha. ─ No iba a negar que era el padre de la persona que amaba. Que a pesar de que no me agradaba, debía ser educado. Mis padres me enseñaron a ser respetuoso con los mayores aun cuando no se lo merecían. Y así me comportaría. Le demostraría que no era tan inferior a él. ─ ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?_

 _No vine a socializar contigo como si fueras un prospecto para mi hijo, mocoso. ─ Respondió con tosquedad. La verdad es que me esperaba ese trato, pero aun así dolía. ─ ¿Qué quieres para alejarte de Sasuke?_

 _No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando. Era imposible que esto estuviera ocurriendo. ¿Es que acaso me encontraba viviendo una especie de Dorama?. Jamás creí que este tipo de situaciones se viviesen en la vida real. Estaba sorprendido al punto de quedarme sin habla._

 _…Es una broma, ¿verdad? ─ Logre articular segundos después de solo vernos al rostro en silencio. ─ ¿Acaso me está ofreciendo dinero para que no vea más a Sasuke-kun?_

 _¿Te parezco alguien que gusta gastar bromas? ─ Era obvia la respuesta, tanto que no hubo siquiera que responder. Aún así no lograba salir de la impresión del todo. ─ Sasuke será el próximo líder de la Corporación Uchiha. Alguien sumamente reconocido y respetado, quien debe mostrar una perfecta imagen al resto del mundo. Y tú chico no eres más que un incordio, uno que lo desvía de su camino, de su destino._

 _Apretando aún con más fuerza el regalo recibido esta tarde, baje la mirada para que no viese lo mucho que me afectaban sus palabras. Porque aunque quien estaba en frente mío no me interesase, no evitaba que las palabras hirieran, que un familiar de quien quería pensase eso de mí._

 _Pero aun sintiendo esto, no me dejaría influenciar. No conseguiría su objetivo._

 _Las personas como usted piensan que con dinero pueden hacer lo que se les plazca, ¿no? ─ Con determinación levante la mirada. Con la fuerza de mis sentimientos me dispuse a enfrentar a quien me veía con claro desprecio. ─ Pues se equivoca señor. En esta vida no todo se puede comprar. Y yo soy una de esas cosas. ─ Posando mis ojos una vez más en aquel brazalete que Sasuke-kun me había regalado, tome las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, para mantenerme firme. No daría marcha atrás. ─ No dejare a Sasuke-kun aunque me ofrezca todo el dinero del mundo. No lo hare, porque en verdad le quiero, porque nuestros sentimientos son verdaderos._

 _No me hagas reír mocoso. Lo de ustedes es enfermizo. ¿En verdad crees que mi hijo será feliz contigo? ─ No dejes de verle a los ojos me dije internamente. No bajes la mirada, no le demuestres flaqueza. Pero aun cuando me repetía una y mil veces que me mantuviera firme, cada vez me era más dificultoso. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado siempre? ─ Tú arruinaras su futuro por una relación pasajera, por un falso sentimiento de amor debido al desprecio que Sasuke siente por las mujeres._

 _Ahí estaba el tema una vez más, como era de esperarse._

 _No importa lo que diga. Como le dije a Karin-san. Mientras Sasuke-kun me quiera a su lado, ahí estaré. Aunque el mundo se oponga, no le dejare. ─Dije seriamente, cansado de todo esto. ─ Ahora con su permiso, me retiro._

 _Fue así como retome mi andar tras una leve reverencia, camino al departamento de mi vecina donde me esperaba mi pequeña hermana. Más la voz de ese sujeto provoco que me detuviese, que el miedo volviese a apoderarse de mi ser._

 _Eso lo veremos chico. Eso lo veremos… ─ Apretando mis manos me dije internamente que continuara caminando, que no mostrase flaqueza ante esa persona. Pero era difícil mantener esta postura, ya que el tono utilizado por ese sujeto me indicaba que era una amenaza, una muy seria._

La oscuridad me envuelve tras aquellas imágenes para nada gratas. A lo lejos escucho la voz de alguien diciendo mi nombre con insistencia, seguido de unos suaves golpes. Pronto siento como la luz comienza a llegar a mis blancas orbes mientras me removía entre las sábanas de mi cama. Había sido un sueño, un recuerdo de la peor de las pesadillas, aquella que me había arrebatado todo.

Hinata. ¿Deberé entrar a despertarte? ─ Escucho una voz conocida, la misma que me había traído de vuelta de esos malos recuerdos. El tono de ese chico que conocí por Ino-san, el mismo que me ayudo cuando necesitaba una mano amiga, un lugar donde hospedarnos mi pequeña hermana y yo. Estaba eternamente agradecido de esta persona, de ese fotógrafo que en apariencia se parece tanto a quien ame. ─ ¿Se te olvido que hoy Hikari tiene una sesión de fotos?

Los colores subieron inmediatamente a mi rostro tras lo escuchado. Instintivamente tire las ropas que cubrían mi cuerpo hacía atrás. O eso pensaba hasta que hice el ademán por bajarme de la cama, para quedar con el rostro pegado en el suelo. Era increíble que aún con el pasar de los años, seguía siendo el mismo torpe de siempre. Seguramente Sasuke-kun se burlaría de mí si me viera, si notase mi vergüenza.

Fue en eso que mis expresiones se oscurecieron. ¿Porque a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, aún seguía queriéndole, recordando todas las cosas que pasamos juntos como si hubiera sido ayer?. Era un tonto lo sabía, pero por más que intentaba borrarle de mi mente, más presente le tenía. En especial porque se había convertido en un modelo profesional, y no salía solo en revistas, sino que también en comerciales de todo tipo.

…Soy un masoquista… ─ Murmure por bajo, con mi rostro aún enterrado en mi miseria.

¿Hinata? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien? ─ Oí nuevamente desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pero en el instante en que iba a decir que todo estaba bien, sus palabras me interrumpieron. ─ ¡Voy a entrar!

Quería decirle que no, que no lo hiciese, que nada había ocurrido; pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde. Avergonzado enterré mi rostro -más aún si era posible- en el frio suelo de cerámica, sin querer ver su expresión de asombro por ver mis pies aún enredados con mis colchas. ¿Por qué Dios tuvo que hacerme tan torpe? Siempre terminaba igual por una razón u otra.

Era un caso perdido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Podrías dejar de burlarte? ─ Murmure por bajo mientras terminaba de acomodar mi vestido color celeste pálido, con el cual asistiría a esa sesión de fotos. No quería levantar la mirada, no cuando mis pómulos seguían encendidos por mi vergüenza al notar como se callaba de pronto, como los ojos negros de mi compañero de casa se posaban en mí. ─… ¿Porque mejor no me dices con quien será la sesión de hoy?

¿Por qué de pronto percibo el ambiente más cargado? ¿Cuál es el afán de no querer decirme? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo…?

…¿Cuándo vas a aceptarme Hinata? ─ Su interrogante me tomo por sorpresa, al punto de que la peluca que solía ocupar para esas ocasiones cayó de mis manos sin darme cuenta. Mis sentidos se agudizaron al notarle de pronto frente a mí, con su mano invitándome a levantar el rostro, a que nuestras miradas se encontrasen. Estaba nervioso, no entendía a que venía esto ahora. Ni siquiera sabía que responder, como reaccionar ante su seriedad. ─ ¿Por qué no te enamoras de mí?

Una imagen algo borrosa lleno mis pensamientos tras esa pregunta. Era una escena algo gastada con los años, pero que al parecer aún no quiere desaparecer del todo. A pesar de que han pasado años en mi corazón seguía presente mi pasado. Esa persona…

Aparté la mirada debido a mis memorias, a esta culpa que expresaba en mi interior por no poder corresponderle. A pesar de que él ha estado a mi lado apoyándome, ayudándome en todo tras haber dejado mi pasado atrás al menos físicamente, mi corazón se empeñaba en permanecer cerrado con llave, una que aún solo tenía un dueño.

…D-De que hablas. Nosotros somos novios… ─ Susurre por bajo mientras empuñaba mis manos con impotencia. ¿Por qué siempre era igual?

No quiero ser el novio de Hikari. ─ Respondió tras alejarse levemente. ─ No quiero ser esa pantalla para que ningún chico se te acerque. ─ Entendía a que se refería. En verdad comprendía su deseo, sus sentimientos. Y es que esa mentira había sido solicitada por mí, para que no intentasen ligar con mi otro yo y pudiese seguir con esta farsa. Había sido egoísta, lo sabía. No pensé en su sentir al hacer esa petición, solo había buscado una vez más mi tranquilidad para cumplir con mi meta: Poder ganar lo suficiente por mi pequeña hermana, para pagar las deudas tras la enfermedad de mi padre…

No había cambiado en nada. Seguía cometiendo los mismos errores.

¿Aún lo amas? ─ El silencio nos rodeó tras su nueva pregunta, recibiendo de mí parte solamente una negativa con mi cabeza momentos después. Era un mentiroso. Una persona egoísta y aprovechadora por no poder decirle la verdad. Pero es que quien me veía en completo mutismo se había vuelto realmente importante en mi vida. No quería perder los recuerdos que habíamos hecho durante estos años, la calidez de su abrazo, o la confianza que había depositado en mí al presentarme a su único pariente con vida. Él me había abierto las puertas de su vida, y yo no hacía más que utilizarlo a mi favor. ¿Qué más bajo puedo caer? ─… ¿Debería confiar en tu palabra…? …¿Está bien que me arriesgue, Hinata…?

La incomprensión llegaba a mí ante lo último escuchado. No entendía a que se refería, porqué mostraba esa expresión llena de preocupación. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué ahora soltaba todo esto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando. Hace unos minutos habíamos llegado al estudio fotográfico, siendo recibidos por los representantes de la revista que nos habían contratado.

¿Todo para qué?

Para que en medio de la sesión de maquillaje, escuchase por parte de una de las estilistas un nombre conocido, aquel del cual me había estado escondiendo desde hace tanto tiempo. Aquello no podía ser. Era imposible que Sai no me dijese algo como eso, que preparase a mis espaldas una campaña publicitaria con mi antiguo novio. Era imposible, ¿no?. Debía haber escuchado mal. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Fue en eso que la plática de esta mañana asalto mis pensares, causando que mi corazón comenzase a latir intensamente.

 _"¿Está bien que me arriesgue, Hinata…?"_

D-Disculpa ─ Llame con cierta incertidumbre a mi maquilladora, la cual había terminado hace unos momentos. Con una sonrisa ella poso su atención en mí, esperando lo que sea que fuese a decirle. Tragando con fuerza tras unos segundos de silencio me anime a consultarle, a salir de esta incertidumbre que me estaba comiendo por dentro. ─…E-Esto…Mi compañero de trabajo… ¿Acaso es Uchiha Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía creerlo. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto de parte de Sai. Él no tiene razón alguna para ponerme en una situación así, ¿verdad?. Menos cuando sabe todo lo ocurrido, porqué me aleje de Sasuke-kun en primer lugar, ¿no es así?

Sin poder aguantar más la presión de lo que estaba por ocurrir, no encontré mejor solución más que escapar. No me sentía preparado para verle nuevamente, para estar cerca suyo y no poder disfrutar de su calor. Me iba a ser imposible mentir delante de todos, no doblegarme ante estos sentimientos que aún persisten en mi interior. Habían sido muchos momentos juntos, muchas emociones compartidas como para borrarlas de mi piel, de mi corazón.

Temía que se percatase, que al vernos a los ojos se diera cuenta de quién era realmente. No soportaría ver su odio por dejarle, por no darle explicaciones antes de desaparecer por completo de su vida, porque seguramente malinterpretaría las cosas si me ve con Sai-kun.

Angustiado y con suma rapidez me dirijo a la salida de este estudio. Me encontraba distraído por mis recuerdos, por toda la situación, viendo de vez en cuando a mi espalda por si mi compañero de piso y manager no venía tras de mí, al punto de no darme cuenta de que alguien venía en sentido contrario, hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocaron.

Mi primera reacción fue levantar la vista para disculparme tratando de calmar este descontrolado corazón, pero al visualizar, al llegar a mis blancas orbes esa figura conocida de la cual deseaba huir, aquel que no deseaba ver, quien había abandonado por miedo se encontraba cerca de mí, tan cerca que podía perderme en su aroma nuevamente…

Estaba mudo, desconcertado sin saber que decir, como reaccionar.

L-Lo siento. Y-Yo…─ No sabía. Me era imposible hablar por esta mezcla de emociones. Estaba feliz de volver a verle, de apreciar esos ojos negros que tanto recordaba en mis sueños. Pero también estaba el miedo, el temor de que me descubriese. ─ Y-Yo…

Hikari… ─ Una voz diciendo este nombre que solía utilizar en el trabajo me saco de mis dudas, de estos miedos que me inundaban. Al voltear a ver a la persona no pude evitar temer por ambos, porque se detestaban y todo era mi culpa. Yo había metido a Sai-kun en esto, en esta retorcida vida que he tenido que acatar desde hace unos años. De pronto la calidez de su toque en mi mejilla me saco de mis cavilaciones, invitándome a bajar la mirada en un intento por ocultar todo este sentir. ─ ¿Pensabas escapar?

Inconscientemente mi atención volvía a ese otro morocho, mostrando quizás que era verdad, que era por él que trataba de huir. Quería escapar de mi pasado, de aquellos recuerdos que me llenaron tanto de felicidad como de tristeza. No deseaba enfrentar nada de eso, no podía. Era un cobarde.

.

.

.

La sesión transcurrió normalmente. Y a pesar que en muchas ocasiones percibí sobre mi espalda esa mirada conocida, logré mantenerme centrado en mi trabajo. Debía comportarme de esa forma después de todo. Debía hacerlo por Hanabi, porque ella contaba conmigo para su futuro. Mucho más que ahora no estaba nuestro padre tampoco. Era su única familia, quien podía proveerle de todo lo necesario para ser alguien en esta vida.

No importaba si tenía que humillarme de esta forma. Si tenía que vestirme de mujer mil veces para ganar dinero. Se lo había prometido a nuestros padres. La protegería a toda costa, aún si tenía que transformar mi vida en un cien por ciento, lo haría con gusto.

Eso hacían los hermanos mayores, la familia. Era lo que me habían enseñado mis padres, lo único que me quedaba de ellos.

A la familia se le cuida, se le protege y respeta.

Un suspiro cansado escapa de mis labios tras aquella agotadora sesión. Porque a pesar de que esta ya termino, que nos encontrábamos celebrando lo bien que todo había salido, realmente había sido agotador. Aun ahora mismo era cansado sentir esos ojos negros sobre mi persona. Lograba inquietarme como años atrás, dándome cuenta de que aún estaba colado por él. Que aunque no nos hubiésemos visto en años, mi corazón le seguía perteneciendo.

Tenía miedo de que se diese cuenta de lo que causaba en mí, de que no le fuera difícil saber lo que estaba expresando como años atrás. Siempre fui fácil de leer para su persona, lo cual me agradaba ya que me hacía sentir lo mucho que estaba pendiente de mí. Pero ahora era distinto. No quería que lo viese, que notase lo mucho que lo deseaba aún.

Era por esa misma razón que evitaba verle directamente, que no me despegaba de Sai-kun. Hasta estos momentos claro está, porque para mí mala suerte la cerveza hizo de las suyas. Quería orinar. Ya que si seguía aguantando, creo que mi vejiga explotara delante de todos. Y que a pesar de que llevo más de media hora cruzando las piernas para retenerla de alguna forma, ya era imposible hacerlo por más tiempo.

Debía ir al baño muy a mi pesar. Debería alejarme de mi zona de confort al lado de mi compañero de piso, y enfrentar el solitario rumbo al tocador, el cual podría traer malas consecuencias o incomodidades.

 **.**

Y como era de esperarse, pues ahí estaba la disyuntiva de siempre que pasaba esto. Me había disculpado de todos los presentes con suavidad, diciendo que iría al tocador unos momentos, pero mis pasos se vieron detenidos al llegar a mi meta.

¿A cuál debería acceder? ¿Al de hombres, o al de mujeres?

En estos momentos estaba vestido de chica, por lo que debería ser buena idea entrar a ese baño, pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza de solo ingresar y ver alguna mujer ahí arreglándose o ¿cambiándose quizás?. Sentía que si entraba a ese sitio me estaría aprovechando de mi situación. Y es que a pesar de estar enamorado de un chico, también lo estuve en su tiempo de una chica. Eso significaba de cierta forma que no me eran indiferentes, ¿verdad?.

Negué con intensidad ante mis pensares. Era hombre, y como tal solo había un lugar donde debía ir a orinar. Estaba decidido.

Por suerte al entrar no había nadie. En algún momento del día la suerte debía estar de mi lado, ¿no?. O eso creía. Pero que iluso me había vuelto, ¿Cuándo la señora de la suerte ha estado a mi lado desde esa noche?

Jamás dejaría de ser un idiota inocente. Y lo demostraba ahora mismo al escuchar como la puerta era cerrada por alguien más, al voltear y ver esos ojos negros de los cuales había estado escapando durante toda la tarde.

…¿S-Sasuke-kun…? ¿Q-Que estas…? ─ No podía ser. Esto estaba mal. ¿Por qué esto me traía recuerdos? ¿Cuántas veces había quedado atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo?. Imposible no mostrar mi nerviosismo. No podía ser descubierto, no después de tantas lágrimas, tanto esfuerzo por alejarle de mi vida.

La pregunta correcta no seria. ¿Qué haces tú en el baño de hombres? ─ Era verdad. Mi propia estupidez me había puesto una trampa. Mi ingenuidad por creerme a salvo ya de este hombre. Si me había estado asechando desde nuestro encuentro, sin quitarme la vista de encima, era obvio que aprovecharía un momento a solas, aunque sea en el lugar menos pensado. Yo mismo había movido las piezas para este encuentro, dejándome completamente en jaque, sin tener a quien recurrir. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo, seguía provocando estos deseos en mí, al punto de que esperaba que hiciese cualquier cosa?

No puedo ser más contradictorio. No quería estar en esta situación, pero también añoraba su toque, su cercanía, al punto que su sola mirada me encendía.

…Y-Yo me e-equivoque. ─ Logre articular suavemente, tratando de controlar estas emociones. ─…N-No me fije…

No me había creído. Podía verlo en su mirada, en su postura. Seguía leyéndome perfectamente, tanto como temía.

¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ─ Murmuro a centímetros de mis labios, causando que mis palpitaciones se terminasen de descontrolar, que mi atención se centrase en sus pupilas completamente dilatadas ─ Tengamos nuestra propia celebración en mi departamento, en mi cama.

Mi cuerpo había reaccionado a su invitación. Tanto lo anhelaba, que fue imposible contener del todo un gemido de solo imaginarnos juntos, de recordar todos estos momentos juntos. Más una idea asalto mis pensares. Él me deseaba, podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero no era a mí a quien quería llevarse a la cama, era a esta mujer que personificaba.

No deseaba a Hinata hombre. Sasuke-kun quería tener una noche como Hikari, la chica que recién comienza a crecer en el mundo del modelaje.

…Lo siento… ─ Dolía. Era tonto sentir celos de mí mismo, pero… ─ pero estoy saliendo con Sai-kun… ─ No podía enfrentar más su mirada, no cuando sentía que él ya no me recordaba más, que se enrollaba con cualquiera que le diese la oportunidad.

¿Eso realmente importa? ─ Sin comprender busque sus ojos ante lo oído, notando así la seriedad en sus expresiones. En verdad no le interesaba… ─ Él no tiene por qué enterarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía ser. Aún con el pasar de las horas, después de volver al departamento que compartía con Sai-kun, de darme un baño en un intento de contener mi molestia, esta seguía estando presente. Inclusive aún percibía el calor en mi mano tras la cachetada que le di después de sus palabras, de apreciar la indiferencia con la que decía aquello.

No le importaba dañar a otros para conseguir lo que desea. ─ Murmure mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama en mi habitación. Mi cabello corto aún se encontraba húmedo por el baño, pero en estos momentos era lo que menos me importaba, no cuando sentía que mi corazón se rompía, cuando creía que Sasuke-kun se estaba comportando como su padre de cierta manera. Me dolía creer eso, notar que se ha vuelto más frío en estos años. ─… ¿Fue todo mi culpa?

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi alcoba me sacó de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos.

Invitando a entrar a esa persona que me había estado llamando, trate de aparentar una sonrisa, que todo estaba bien a pesar de que era todo lo contrario.

Temo preguntar si estas así por el Uchiha. ─ No pude decir nada, no cuando era tan evidente. Me limite a bajar la mirada, a tratar de esconder este sentir aunque fuese imposible. ─ Fue por él que quisiste marcharte tan de improvisto, ¿o me equivoco?

El silencio nos rodeó por unos segundos, los cuales parecían eternos con el sonido del tictac del reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes.

…Él quería que tuviésemos una celebración en privado… ─ Articule con suavidad, aún afectado por ese encuentro. Seguía doliéndome, de solo pensar en su olvido. ─…en su cama.

…¿Y tú que le respondiste? ─ Sin poder comprender de todo su interrogante, levante la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, apreciando en ellos el anhelo, esperanza por escuchar de mi parte una negativa para esa otra persona. Él me amaba, y yo…

…¿No lo entiendes? ─ Era un egoísta. Una vez más no estaba pensando en cómo lastimaba una y otra vez a quien estaba frente a mí, esperando pasivamente mis palabras. ─ ¡Yo…! Yo podía ver la oscuridad en su mirada. ─ Mis manos se empuñaron inconscientemente sobre mi regazo al recordar, al visualizar en mi mente sus ojos negros, el vacío que se apreciaba en ellos. ─ No le importa dañar a los demás si con eso logra lo que desea. ─ ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué…? No podía soportar el verle así, el recordar la frialdad con que hablaba al último. ─ ¡No puedo dejar de pensar que es mi culpa! Si yo no lo hubiera dejado, si hubiera aguantado más…

Ya era imposible contener este sufrimiento, este dolor que guardaba en mi interior y que había logrado apaciguar con los años. Había querido demostrar que estaba bien, que el destino no había querido que estuviésemos juntos, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todo. Pero ahora que le había vuelto a ver, que había presenciado su frialdad, algo se había terminado de romper dentro de mí. Estaba llorando antes de que me diese cuenta, cubriéndome rápidamente con mis manos, como si de esa manera pudiese esconder estas lágrimas.

Nuevamente todo volvía a sumirse en el silencio, el cual ahora solo era acompañado por mis sollozos, por estas emociones las cuales a este punto eran imposibles de contener.

¿No piensas que estas siendo un poco ególatra, Hinata? ─ Sus vocablos no lograron que estos sentimientos dejasen de brotar, más si provoco que levantase la mirada nuevamente tratando de entender a qué se refería, encontrándome con esa sonrisa tan característica suya, aquella que siempre usaba en un intento por calmarme. ─ ¿No crees que algo más pudo cambiarle? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser necesariamente tu partida?

Al tratar de analizar lo escuchado, mis lágrimas se vieron detenidas por la esperanza de que así fuera. Provocando que me diese cuenta de mi egoísmo una vez más, de que nuevamente me estaba preocupando netamente de mí.

No. Aún me angustiaba, me dolía saber lo mucho que había cambiado.

Porque si me lo preguntas. ─ Prosiguió ─ Si intento ligarse a Hikari, es porque se ha olvidado de ti completamente, ¿no crees? ─ Ahí estaba el otro motivo de este sentir, aquel que no podía hacérselo saber a la persona que ahora posaba su mano en mi mentón, invitando a que nuestras miradas se encontrasen. ─ ¿Por qué no intentas hacer lo mismo Hinata? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser quien te ayude a borrarlo por completo de tu mente?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿En verdad Sasuke-kun se había olvidado completamente de mí?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin Chapter 2:-**

 ** _Notas Dark:_** _Hola a mis queridos lectores. Estoy feliz por el recibimiento que me dieron, que muchos no se hayan olvidado de mí. Les agradezco de corazón a cada uno de los que comentaron, por sus lindas palabras y apoyo. Muchas, muchísimas gracias en verdad._

 _Quiero agradecer a:_ _Jackei98_ _, Cargando,_ _gristardream13_ _, Guest , Sasuhinaforever ,_ _kokorohina21_ _, Tatsumaki ,_ _Pandora Hibiki_ _,_ _.1_ _, Fan n1 , Rouce , Miko-chi , hime-akuma , holis ,_ _Jadeuchiha13_ _,_ _xXDokuro-MiyamuraXx_ _, Jenks ,_ _uchihinata-20_ _,_ _241L0RM3RCUR1_ _,_ _maria1010_ _,_ _YeseniaOtakuHyuga_ _,_ _lobozolitario_ _,_ _GaemSvnni_ _,_ _astoria grey_ _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ahora responderé a la interrogante si Sasuke es bisexual. La verdad es que el chico solo se involucra con los que le recuerden a Hinata. Ya sea en apariencia (Por el cabello, los ojos, etc), o inclusive por la manera de ser. No le importa el sexo que sea si tiene similitudes con el Hyuga. Se podría decir que de cierta manera es bisexual, ¿pero a la vez no?. Ja. Yo misma me enredo, pero ustedes me entienden (o eso espero xD)._

 _Lo de quien era Hikari ya se supo en este capítulo. Y a medida que avancemos nos enteraremos que ocurrió con Hiashi y con Hanabi también. Ya que como logramos percatarnos en este segundo capítulo, Hinata decidió no dejar a Sasuke cuando se encontró en ese momento con Fugaku. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido entonces?_

 _Por qué Hinata esta con Sai también se ira revelando en los siguientes capítulos, solo me falta ver en cual será._

 _Adelantare también que en unos capítulos más también aparecerá el pariente de Sai, ese que solo le presento al moreno de ojos claros, el cual traerá muchas situaciones inesperadas, muchas revelaciones a medida que transcurra la historia._

 _Seguramente Ino volverá a aparecer nuevamente. Como su mejor amiga no podía dejarle en el olvido._

 _La pregunta ahora es. ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado el Uchiha ante esa cachetada, ante ese desprecio?_

 ** _¿Qué tal más de diez comentarios para una continuación ahora?_** (*＾∀゜)

 ** _Jackei98_** ** _:_** _Me encanta Kuroko no Basket, y también shippeo mucho yaoi de ese anime (aunque no sea de ese género). Es que no se puede evitar, así que te entiendo xD. El otro anime no lo he visto, así que no sabría decirte u.u_

Muchas Gracias nuevamente, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo

Besos

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


End file.
